


Johnny

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Nobody - for the God's sake - has the right to call him Johnny! Even Sherlock. Especially Sherlock.OrJohn hate a shorter version of his name.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello big world!
> 
> It's my first work in English, so please be gentle. This shit is quite funny in Polish, but I don't know it has got any sense in English. I don't even know it has any sense at all. 
> 
> If you want to show me my mistakes, I'll be very grateful.

"Johnny."

One word that made Civil War. If Sherlock's getting angry when someone shorted his name, then John literally eksploded.

Nobody - for the God's sake - has the right to call him fucking _Johnny!_

"Said it again, loud and clear, so that you understand your mistake" he wispered quietly and deadly.

Earth's temperature droped by a few degrees and all of wars became a little less dangerous. 

Sherlock rised his head. He looked like he wanted to argue. He wanted, of course. He's Sherlock fucking Holmes, he never withdraw.

"Johnny" he softly said _j_ and mockingly extended _n_. He sounded like he's proud of himself.

"Once again, because you didn't get it" John hissed and his voice can kill. He even stood up from his armchair, if only a case that his voice can't do it and he will has to use hand.

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his friend. He and his fucking almost 6'5''.

"Joh-nny" he hummed, like cobra which is preparing for attack.

When Mrs Hudson went upstairs, disturbed by noises, John has broken Sherlock's nose. In revange, detective's scratched John's face. If Mrs Hudson came only a few moments later, they'd probably kill each other.

"Got it?!" John yelled from the couch. He was carefully holding bag of ice on his check.

Sherlock mumbled something under his breath. He was sitting like angry child with his arm crossed over his chest and Mrs Hudson was cleaning his wounds. A moment earlier John looked like that.

"Got it" he finally said. He shuddered when Mrs Hudson stucked a patch on his nose. 

"Then what do you got?" John asked again. Sherlock sighed and escaped from touch. He peeled of the patch.

"That you've got strong hand, Johnny."


End file.
